Sword of Drossel
by LlamaTaco
Summary: Rin is the queen of the country. She is out for revenge, and plans to serve it in the severest way-death. Fueled with biased opinions and her own hatred, will she accomplish her mission? Or will she stop herself from killing the one closest to her heart?


**HELLO FELLOW INHABITANTS OF EARTH**

**So... I decided to take a break form typing for my three other projects, and write a quick little song fic.**

**The song is the title, and it is sung by Rin and Len. I feel like it deserves way more attention, so, here we go! Hooray!**

**Edit: I revised this a little bit, to make it flow better.**

**Shadows13: I know you wanted me to reply to you in a PM, but I couldn't find your account... Sorry... Thank you for your kind words!**

* * *

"Len! Wait!" The girl sobbed. But it was no use; he kept walking, ignoring the cries of his twin sister, leaving her with nothing but the image of his hard expression, and the back he turned to her.

Earlier that day

"Rin, I don't think I can do it," he said. "It's too much responsibility. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Len, you can! I trust you completely," Rin replied. Both of them were fourteen at the time. The boy was soon to become king, but he thought he would let the entire kingdom down.

"Rin... You would be much better at running a country. Why can't you do it?" He asked.

"You are first born." It was the law for first-born to become the next heir. Since Rin was a minute behind...

"The burden is too much for me," he told her. "I think... It would be better if I left."

The girl laughed. "Len, you can't leave! Where would you go?"

"To the kingdom neighboring our own. I would live as a commoner."

"You're silly." The girl left, her long blonde locks bobbing as she bounced out of the room.

End of flashback

The girl watched helplessly as she watched the back of her brother disappear into the distance. That day, he became a traitor to the country. And the girl's sorrow was replaced with a burning hatred, fueled by biased remarks of the people surrounding her.

Rin remembered that day as she walked along the trail. Her long hair that fell to her waist was streaked with sweat and dirt from the journey, her face set with a cold, cruel smile as she stepped foot into the enemy country. Her piercing blue eyes burned with a fiery hatred that clouded her true emotions. Her dark cloak trailed behind her, ragged and torn. The only thing that identified her as queen was the blue choker tightly laced around her neck, with a blue gem embroidered in gold.

The day he left, all of the power that was to be passed to him was put onto Rin. She became queen, and was raised in thinking that traitors need to be punished in the severest way- death.

She continued on, determined to accomplish her true intentions. the same stony expression on her face. Underneath her cloak, she had hid a silver sword, whose handle was carefully crafted, and perfectly fitted to the queen's grip.

She approached a large, beautiful church, just as the bell struck six. She stopped for a moment, gathering the courage to walk inside. The moment she had been waiting for for almost eight years had arrived.

She stepped silently into the church, and observed the breathtaking beauty. The high, arched ceilings had a chandelier illuminating the entire room, casting calming shadows onto the walls. The elaborate glass windows depicted images of religion, each one symbolizing something specific.

But, she had little time to admire. The person she was looking for was right in front of her. The blond hair, the same back that had turned away from her so many years ago... She drew a shaky breath, and grabbed the handle of her sword tightly.

Len turned around, and saw his twin sister, and the sword she was holding. He knew what she had come for. He was, after all, a traitor. He smiled a sad smile, glad, at least, he could see his sister one more time.

"You..." She breathed. For a moment, sadness, pain, flickered across her expression, but she quickly returned to her mask of hatred. "You..." She stepped forward, getting louder. "YOU!" She began running, full speed, down the aisle, her expression growing more and more frustrated, tears welling up in her eyes. "TRAITOR!" She screamed, burying the silver deep into his chest, puncturing through to the other side.

Blood spilled out of the wound, and the boy smiled sadly at his sister, pain and sadness showing through the sincerity in his eyes. " I'm..." He choked out. "I'm sorry. I wish... I wish I had thought about how my actions could effect you. It was a burden for me to carry, and I selfishly left it to you. I apologize.." He began coughing up blood onto the shiny tile floor, tainting the pure, white innocence. He looked up into her eyes, meeting her cold, cruel ones with his one last time before collapsing to the ground. "I love you, my queen."

As the life left his eyes, the queen realized what she had done. She killed her own brother in cold blood. Her eyes widened, and she stared down at the face of her twin, as memories flooded back to her of her childhood. The rose crowns... The picnics in the garden... All of her happy memories with her loving brother. She was a monster, carelessly stabbing her only friend.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear, not believing what she had done. She shook the cold, lifeless body in her arms, screaming and crying, wishing that she would wake up from her nightmare. Tears flowed down her cheeks, smearing the dirt and leaving wet streaks. She soon realized that shaking him was futile, and slowed to a stop.

She carefully set Len's body down, and slowly pulled the bloodstained sword out of his heart. She closed his eyes, making it easier for her to pretend he was only sleeping, and that in a few hours, he would wake up, and they would play together once more...

But her dreaming wouldn't work. Not this time. He had left this world, moving on to wherever he would end up.

Now standing, Rin looked down at her crimson hands, showing no emotion. She loved her brother, more than anything, but her judgement had been clouded...

She grabbed the precious jewel around her neck, observing it for just a few moments before throwing it against the ground with all of her might, letting the precious gem shatter into small pieces, and left the chapel with a renewed sadness and vigor.

If it would cause her to lose the ones she loved most, she no longer wanted to be queen.

She would become a fugitive too, just like her brother.

* * *

**Yay! All done! So, in conclusion, Rin is a royal murderer, and Len died.**

**...Seems like all of their other songs.**

**yeah, so...**

**I beg of you, REVIEW! THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


End file.
